Bleach: Special Arc 1: Memories of Somebody
by Arkanes Shippou
Summary: Takes place in AU established by my other story, Bleach: Primera. My AU's version of Bleach Movie 1, Memories of Nobody. Takes place between chapters 10 and 11 of Primera I have returned.
1. Chapter 1

**Bleach: Special Arc 1**

**Memories of Somebody**

Time Period- Between Chapters 10-11

The movie Memories of Nobody in the AU of Bleach: Primera

This will be the story I work on while I wait for the manga to get ahead of the Quincys in my story. Chapter 11 will not be posted before I finish this.

If you've found this before reading Primera, I recommend reading Primera, as I cannot promise you will understand what's going on here without it.

Also, we get to see how my AU changes the human world.

Chapter 1: The Mysterious Girl

It was fall. The park was packed with people enjoying the changing of the seasons. But, unheard by those not spiritually aware, an eerie howl shattered the peace.

The masked beast lept from branch to branch, chasing a small girl, with a chain jutting out of her chest. The girl was breathing heavily, never having run so fast or at such a distance before.

The girl arrived at a small clearing, far away from the paths the people walked. She turned at the thud, to gaze in fear of the masked beast.

"Move kid!" a voice commanded, as the black cloaked figure appeared in the clearing, slashing the beast's mask with her sword.

The beast howled in pain as it disintegrated. The black robed figure landed. She turned to the small girl.

"Are you alright, kid?" the robed girl asked, kneeling in front of the smaller girl.

"I am now." the girl whimpered.

"Good." The robed girl replied, turning the butt of the sword's hilt to the little girl's forehead. "I'm gonna place this on your head. Its gonna bring you to the soul society. Its were departed spirits go to live. You'll be safer there."

Ok than," the girl nodded, as the robed girl pressed the sword's end into the girl's forehead.

The little girl vanished, and a blue light shot into the sky.

"Good luck kid." The robed girl said, turning to leave.

"KARIN!" a voice called out. "How many times do I have to tell you not to leave your body lying around!"

"Oh shut the hell up, Toshiro!" Karin spat, turning to the white haired captain. "I'm not putting that perverted mod soul in my body again!"

"Ah." Toshiro groaned. They had been trying to replace Kon for weeks, but Kisuke Urahara refused to cooperate. The perverted mod-soul would only behave himself during classes at Karin's school. "Well, I have the memory modifier, lets get to it."

"Yeah. OK." Karin sighed. "I still gotta finish my homework."

SpecialArc1SpecialArc1SpecialArc1SpecialArc1Specia lArc1SpecialArc1SpecialArc1SpecialArc1SpecialArc1S pecialArc1SpecialArc1SpecialArc1SpecialArc1

Unknown to both of them, a garganta opened far above Karakura town, and a teenage girl, dressed in the robes of a soul reaper stumbled out, losing her footing at the unexpected altitude. She fell, landing in the vacant lot behind the Urahara shop.

"Well, well, well." The hatted man said. "What do we have here?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Author's note

If you have a problem with OC's, gtfo. Now. One of the main characters is a n OC.

Karin had become a soul reaper a few weeks after her brother's disappearance. A hollow had attacked her, and she was saved by Kisuke Urahara, supposedly a candy shop owner. After learning more about soul reapers and hollows, Karin demanded that Kisuke turn her into one.

He refused. He then told her of what happened to Ichigo. That Ichigo, upon regaining the powers of a soul reaper, had awoken the comatose hollow within Ichigo's soul. And that that hollow (according to the account of Byakuya Kuchiki) had taken control of Ichigo, and that Ichigo joined a thought to be dead soul reaper named Aizen, who plots to destroy the soul society.

Kisuke told Karin to ask her father, Isshin Kurosaki instead.

Isshin revealed that he was a soul reaper, and about twenty years ago, he sacrificed his soul reaper powers, his captaincy, and his noble status to save Masaki from the hollow infection.

Karin replied by kicking her father in the face.

She screamed at her father, and demanded to be given soul reaper abilities. And he gave in.

SpecialArc1SpecialArc1SpecialArc1SpecialArc1Specia lArc1SpecialArc1SpecialArc1SpecialArc1SpecialArc1S pecialArc1SpecialArc1SpecialArc1SpecialArc1

Karin sighed. She hated school. It all seemed so pointless now that she knew what was truly out there.

She glanced across to where Toshiro sat. He too looked as bored as she felt.

SpecialArc1SpecialArc1SpecialArc1SpecialArc1Specia lArc1SpecialArc1SpecialArc1SpecialArc1SpecialArc1S pecialArc1SpecialArc1SpecialArc1SpecialArc1

The soul society had sent several soul reapers to guard Karakura town with Aizen's imminent threat looming. They had no idea how powerful his forces were.

They had sent four soul reapers under Toshiro's command. They had given a formal apology to Kisuke, Yoruichi, and Tessai. The three were offered positions in the Thirteen Court Guard squads. All refused. So, Yamamoto created what soon became known as Squad 14. It was under the joint Command of Yoruichi Shioin, Tessai Tsukabishi, Kisuke Urahara, and Isshin Kurosaki. All soul reapers operating in Karakura were under their jurisdiction.

Under Toshiro's command was Momo Hinamori. She was assigned at Toshiro's request, as a way to help her recover.

Next was Hanataro Yamada. He was assigned at Captain Unohana's request. She hoped he would be able to grow in this new environment.

Then was Ryuse Tama, the new lieutenant of Squad 6. He was a bit taller than Toshiro, with long jade-green hair. Unlike most soul reapers, he didn't wear sandals. He wore a pair of black combat boots. He also did not wear the normal soul reaper uniform, discarding the upper portion, except the sleeves, in favor of an armored chest piece. His zanpakuto was a long katana, similar to Hyorinmaru, but with a circular guard.

The final member of Toshiro's group was not attending the school with them. He was posing as the three younger soul reaper's guardian. And while he was far more experienced than the others, he let Toshiro command the mission. Simply because he's a lazy drunk. Shunsui Kyoraku, captain of Squad Eight. But for once, he was being productive.

SpecialArc1SpecialArc1SpecialArc1SpecialArc1Specia lArc1SpecialArc1SpecialArc1SpecialArc1SpecialArc1S pecialArc1SpecialArc1SpecialArc1SpecialArc1

"Come on, Isshin!" You can do better than that!" Shunsui laughed, sidestepping another swing from the former Captain of Squad 10. "Jushiro's better than this on one of his bad sick days!"

"Getsuga Tensho!" Isshin screeched, slamming the blade of Engetsu against the longer of Shunsui's dual zanpakuto. The blue energy blade was stopped dead against the other zanpakuto.

Shunsui unsheathed the second blade, and knocked Engetsu from Isshin's hand. "Karin could kick your ass right now! And she's only had powers for a few weeks."

Isshin sighed, falling to his knees. "And I've had no spirit energy for nearly twenty years, Shunsui. I'm starting nearly from scratch."

Shunsui held out his hand after sheathing the two blades, to help the other man up. "Just be glad its me your fighting, and not Zaraki that was sent to train you. He wouldn't hesitate to kill you."

"Yeah I know." Isshin groaned, standing up. "How long till the kid's get back?"

"About an hour ago." A voice yelled to the pair. Karin. "At least I know Ichigo really has been kicking your ass for all these years, not just you holding back!"

"Give me a break, Karin!" Isshin growled.

"Shut up both of you." Toshiro interrupted. "Kisuke wants all of us upstairs, now. We have a problem."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Storm Approaches

Author's note:

hope no one expected to not see the espada since this is a movie arc. Cause you were wrong if you did.

_Las Noches, Hueco Muundo_

"So Szayel, explain the shinenju to us." Ichigo ordered, sitting at the head of the conference table in Aizen's absence.

"The Shinenju is a physical collection of memories, occasionally taking the form of an object, or a living being, weather it be human, soul reaper, hollow, or even quincy." Szayel replied, "The only reason we know about it is from written accounts, as all memories of the Shinenju fade when it does. This time it seems to have taken the form of a human female. She briefly appeared here in Hueco Muundo, before another garganta deposited her into the living world, in Karakura Town."

"And that's where we will be heading." Ichigo announced. "Aizen wants the Shinenju allied with us or captured by us. She can be used a the trigger to set off a massive explosion in the Dangai precipice world, and it will destroy the boundaries between Hueco Muundo, the human world, and the Soul Society."

"And due to the presence of soul reapers in the town, I have developed these cloaks, which Aizen gave me the base designs for, which will completely hide our spiritual pressure unless we release our Ressureccion forms." Szayel said, holding up a dark gray cloak.

"Aizen is hidden in the soul society preparing distractions for use, should we need to release in the human world." Ichigo said, standing from his seat. "Gin, Ulquiorra and I shall be going alone. Kaname is in charge, and should Aizen assign him other business, Stark is in charge. That means no naps. Got it, Stark?"

"Yeah, yeah." Stark grumbled. "I got it."

"Good." Ichigo. "Ulquiorra, Gin, lets get moving then."

SpecialArc1SpecialArc1SpecialArc1SpecialArc1Specia lArc1SpecialArc1SpecialArc1SpecialArc1SpecialArc1S pecialArc1SpecialArc1SpecialArc1SpecialArc1

"So, what is it Kisuke?" Isshin asked, leaning against the wall.

"This." Kisuke said, gesturing to the sheet covered table. "Or rather, her."

Kisuke pulled the sheet, revealing a young girl in a soul reaper uniform. She appeared to be in her mid to late teens. She had purple hair that hung loosely around her head.

"Any idea who she is?" Toshiro asked. "I don't recognize her."

"Neither did the Head Captain, or the academy instructors."Kisuke replied, shaking his head. "Unless she predates the head captain, she doesn't exist. There's not a single record of her anywhere in the soul society."

"Could she belong to Aizen?" Shunsui asked.

"Possible but doubtful." Kisuke said. "He would have sent someone after her. I measured her approximate spiritual energy levels. It looks like she has only mastered shikai, she seems more powerful than any lieutenant, and most captains. Aizen wouldn't let her defect or escape if he could help it. No, I think he may be after her though."

"Why do you say that?" Isshin asked.

"Because, three energy signatures exited a garganta shortly after she appeared, but they didn't come straight for her, which means they probably don't know where she is, or what her spiritual pressure feels like."

"Any idea where they are?" Isshin asked, grasping Engetsu.

"Yep." They disappeared near the park Karin fought the hollow at yesterday." Kisuke replied.

"Shall we?" Toshiro asked, turning to Isshin. "Although you have to stay here, Isshin. Without Bankai, there's no guarantee you'd survive a fight with them."

"So how about just Toshiro, Kisuke and I?" Shunsui asked, standing from his chair.

"That should be fine. Isshin, monitor the girl, and send someone to me if she wakes up." Kisuke said, grabbing his cane from were it was leaned against the table.

"Fine." Isshin growled. "Get going then."

SpecialArc1SpecialArc1SpecialArc1SpecialArc1Specia lArc1SpecialArc1SpecialArc1SpecialArc1SpecialArc1S pecialArc1SpecialArc1SpecialArc1SpecialArc1

Squad 12 Dangai Control Room

"What is the status?" Akon asked,, walking across the platform with another member of Squad 12.

"The area has been expanding at a constant rate since we first started monitoring it." The visor wearing soul reaper replied, following the third seat. "The stealth force has been dispatched to investigate. They should arrive at the outer barrier momentarily."

"I just established contact. They'll be passing by the Dangai precipice world in ten seconds. They're about to enter the dimensional area." Another squad member called out to Akon from her computer. "Opening communication lines.

The speakers crackled to life as the stealth force unit commander made contact, but before he could speak, alarms blared out across the room.

"Hey! What the- where's the exit?!" The commanders voice yelled in fear.

The emergency lights flared on.

"Its no good, we can't break through! The stealth force is unable to infiltrate the area. What the hell's going on here?! Requesting immediate back up!"

"We copy." The squad member called into the microphone. "Requesting back up. Maintain your position!"

"This is research technology comm center." another squad member said into his microphone. "The insertion into the dimensional area has failed. The stealth force is on the Dangai precipice."

"Notify Central 46 of the situation!" the visor wearing man ordered. "Let's get them out of there!"

The speaker crackled again. "It's the current! The restrictive current is to strong!"

"Listen!" Akon roared. "Help is on the way! Now tell us, what's preventing you from entering the dimensional area?"

Screams echoed from the speaker as the signal was lost.

And the disillusioned man sat quietly in the corner smirking.

SpecialArc1SpecialArc1SpecialArc1SpecialArc1Specia lArc1SpecialArc1SpecialArc1SpecialArc1SpecialArc1S pecialArc1SpecialArc1SpecialArc1SpecialArc1

The World of the Living

Just down the road from the park was a train station. Above it, floating in mid air were three cloaked figures.

"I think we're early, Gin." The tallest of the three said. "No shinenju, and no blanks."

"She'll be here, Ichigo." Gin replied. "Aizen told us Urahara would find her first, and that she won't awaken till the blanks get here."

"Gin, Ichigo, we have company." The third said, pointing to a small white haired boy, a man with a green and white striped hat, and a man with a pink kimono draped over his shoulders.

"Why hello there Captain Kyoraku!" Gin shouted, waving at the one with the pink kimono.

"Is that really nessasary, Gin?" the third cloaked figure, Ulquiorra Cifer asked the silver haired man.

"Is that Ichigo with you there, Gin?" The hatted one asked. "His father would like to speak with him."

Ichigo vanished in sonido appearing in front of Kisuke. "You knew my father was a soul reaper, and my mother a quincy, and didn't think I should know what you were getting me into?" he spat. He quickly backhanded to older man, knocking him to the ground.

Shunsui stared at Ichigo. "Are you an arrancar, Ichigo?"

Ichigo pulled his hood back, revealing the mask fragment.

"That would be a yes then." Shunsui sighed, unsheathing one of his dual blades.

"If a fight is what you want, a fight is what you'll get." Ichigo growled, removing his zanpakuto from its place on his back. "Ulquiorra, Gin stay back. I want to do this myself. I'll take them all on."

"Tear, Zangetsu!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A clash Above the Train Station

Author's Note:

I removed the OC, as I have no real use for him as I continue writing

I promise, we'll get to the actual movie storyline, but I really want to write this fight.

"Tear, Zangetsu!" Ichigo snarled, as he was encased in purple and grey spiritual energy. Red fur lined the collar of his arrancar uniform, now visible as the cloak flew into the air from the energy release, only to be caught by Ulquiorra's waiting hand. His hands became claws, and horns sprouted from his mask, now covering his face, Zangetsu taking the elongated form of the blade once known as Tensa Zangetsu.

"Ressureccion." Kisuke observed. "Remember Arturo Plateado, Shunsui?"

"Of course." Shunsui replied, flicking his dual blades, as the transformed into the scimitar's of Shikai. Pain in the ass, that one."

"Use bankai, Toshiro." Urahara ordered the young captain. "Nothing less will be of use here, especially sine Shunsui and I can't use ours with allies in the fight."

"Right." Toshiro replied, only to be attacked by the Primera Espada.

"**Not going to happen, Toshiro!" **Ichigo laughed in the dual layered voice of the hollow mask. **"Getsuga Tensho!"**

The bright red and purple energy arc struck the young captain, shattering the zanpakuto as Toshiro attempted to block the strike.

"Bushogoma!" Shunsui cried, unleashing the whirlwind attack of his shikai, only to dissipate once in range of Ichigo's spiritual pressure.

**"****Your shikai is not strong enough for that, Shunsui." **Ichigo laughed, firing a small cero over his shoulder as he continued to keep Toshiro from using Bankai. The cero was easily dodged, only for the red and purple Getsuga to tear into Shunsui's side.

Shunsui plummeted towards the ground, blood pouring from the gash in his side.

"Shunsui!" Kisuke shouted, darting towards the captain's falling form, only to meet the black blade once called Tensa Zangetsu.

**"****Kisuke, don't take your eyes off me." **Ichigo roared, a cero charging between his horns.

Kisuke flash stepped away, only to be hit from behind by a second cero. He too followed Shunsui to the ground below.

**"****Now Toshiro. Time to fall!"** Ichigo laughed, charging at the small captain.

Only to stop short at the sight of Karin Kurosaki, dressed in the uniform of a Soul Reaper, and Zanpakuto in hand.

"No!" Toshiro cried out, trying to get in front of her, but faltering from his injuries.

**"****Karin?!" **Ichigo whispered, lowering his blade, and dissipating the cero he had started to charge. **"So, are you another of Kisuke's students? A human transformed into a soul reaper? Are you a visored as well?"**

"Yes, I'm a soul reaper. Ichigo." Karin spat glaring at her brother. "We thought you were dead. I needed to avenge you. But you've betrayed us.

"I can't let you continue. You aren't my brother anymore." Karin cried, her eyes tearing up. "Your a monster, just like the hollow who murdered Mom!

"Flash and strike, Erekugetsu! (roughly Electric Moon).

The slim katana in Karin's hands grew in length. The guard took the shape of a lightning bolt. The cutting edge of the blade grew jagged, and sparks ran along the length of the blade.

**" ****I won't fight you Karin." **Ichigo said, releasing his Ressureccion state. "I can't do that."

"That's too damn bad!" Karin roared, swinging her blade towards Ichigo's heart.

A rumble shook the gathered spiritual beings. Below them, white robed figures started to appear. And among them stood several green armor wearing figures.


End file.
